Of Love and War
by Moongurl0731
Summary: Serena, a music major, gets hired to work in the army, but what happens when she catches a certain general's eyes. Could it be more than just a mutual attraction? I wonder what will happen.... S/D fic!
1. Default Chapter

I'm sure you just want to read the story so I will be quick. I developed this story upon hearing one of my friends choosing to be a teacher in music at a military base as her career. I do not remember what it is called so if any of you do know, feel free to e-mail me or write it in a review. Because I don't' know the name of the career, I will be changing it to a sort of hobby to help them relax. Another thing, this story takes place in Pearl Harbor (no it is not going to be like the movie) I chose this place b/c it was the only army base I could find in Hawaii and I want an exotic place setting for this story. Before I get on with the story I will just give a quick disclaimer and I would just like to say that I will only post it once because I am applying it to the story as a whole. Oh and by the way, Sammy will not be present in this particular story, you will find out later on in the prologue!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or any of her friends. If I did I would be making my own T.V. shows, don't you think?   
  
Well, that's enough of a disclaimer! Now, on with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love and War  
Prologue: Graduation  
Rating: PG-13   
  
"Serena Tsukino!" As her name was called a beautiful blonde began to walk the aisle to reach the stage where she would finally pick up her long awaited diploma. Her friends cheered her on as the males present whooped and her parents cried tears of joy for their 'little' girl. 'I can't believe I've finally made it' thought a cheery Serena.   
  
Though it may seem strange, Serena had previously gone to an Ivy League college where she had received a diploma in computer engineering after many years of training. Several years later, though she had a very well paying job, she felt she was missing something. Serena had always shared a love in music and it was a career she wanted to pursue. With that in mind she went back to college and she once again was about to receive another diploma, this time however, she was majoring in music.   
  
Because of her skill she had been hired to work at an army base in Hawaii, this military base is famously known as Pearl Harbor. Serena was working there because they found that their soldiers were too uptight lately and needed to relax. Upon taking a vote, music ruled the majority so that's when they sought out Serena. She was chosen to work there because not only could she teach music, she could readily help them, should anything go wrong, using her computer skills. Another reason was the fact that her father had previously worked in the army and was an admiral so for that Serena had a lot of knowledge military wise too. She was extremely fluent in four languages: English, Spanish, French, and Japanese, due to the fact that they were from Japanese origin.   
  
As Serena received her diploma, her eyes scanned the crowd of onlookers until her eyes rested on her friends and family. 'God I'll miss them!' was the first thought that came to her mind. Her friends, Mina, Rei, Lita, and Amy had always been there for her. As she thought on she realized that by tomorrow, it would be a while before they see each other because they lived in Florida and she would be off in Hawaii.   
  
Her friends were all from wealthy, prestigious families who had a big impact on society as did hers. They were friends since birth and had been together ever since. They went to school together, they went shopping together, along with parties and just about anything else that came up. They grew up as the most popular girls in school. They were also the prettiest.   
  
Rei was a raven beauty. Her hair reached her waist and was a rich, vibrant raven color with streaks of purple running through them. Her eyes were mesmerizing for the fiery gaze always intrigued the guys and she always had dozens to choose from. Rei family owned a shrine respected by many in her area and her family had what you call 'old money'. Because of this, Rei wanted to grow up to be the head priestess among other things, such as a model and a singer. She also is skilled in martial arts combat and meditation techniques. Nevertheless, though she was rich and talented it never spoiled her.  
  
Lita was tall for her age and slim and curvy like a model. She had beautiful almond shaped green eyes and long wavy brown hair that was always pulled in a high ponytail emphasizing her sculptured face. She also had her own batch of guys to choose from. Like Rei, she had a strong temper and was quick to lose it. Another thing she shared with Rei was the fact that she also knew martial arts. Lita is an excellent figure skater, talented chef, and a great housekeeper (though her parents refused to let her clean the house because that was the maid's job). Lita's dream was to own a bakery or a restaurant. Her passion was cooking and it was something that helped her relaxed. Although her parent's did not agree at first about her career decision, they later decided there was nothing they could do to change her mind so they began to support her dream. Lita is the brawn behind the group, with a strong will and an outgoing personality.   
  
Amy had a personality that greatly contrasted against Rei's and Lita's. She was a quiet girl and was really quite shy sometimes. People like to call her the brain in the group. She had an IQ on 172 and belonged in Mensa, the club for geniuses. Amy loved to read and was not as outgoing as the rest of the group but she went anyways (it may have had to do with the fact that they threatened to burn her books if she didn't! hehe!). Amy was what you call a shy beauty. She was very beautiful but unlike the others she didn't know it. She had bluish tinted hair that might have looked bad on someone else but it suited her very well. Her hair was cropped and framed her face in a graceful way and it accented her piercing blue eyes. Because she was so smart, guys were often intimidated by her.  
  
Mina is the most mischievous of the group. She loved to try and play matchmaker often ending in a disaster. Mina enjoys shopping, volleyball, and romantic movies. Her career goal was to become a successful doctor because she enjoyed helping others. Her and Serena looked very much alike and loved to play a game they called 'switch-a-roo' in which they would trade places during school. Their friends were the only ones that could spot the difference, for not even their parents could. The only difference they shared in their looks were the fact that Mina had three shades a lighter color of blonde for her hair and two shades lighter eyes. She was very beautiful with a body that made heads turn everywhere she went, and she knew it. Mina is a model so she knows what her best aspects are and how to flaunt them. Most people thought she was conceited, but her friends knew other wise. Mina was just boy crazy and always wanted a boyfriend on her arm.  
  
Serena was the one that held the group together. She was the most friendly of them all because she was quick to trust others and others were quick to trust her. Serena was perhaps the most mature, being forced to grow up when her little brother Sammy died. It was raining one night so Serena and Sammy were trying to rush home in order to avoid getting wet any more than they already were. As they were reaching a curve, they spotted a car driving straight at them. Sammy upon seeing this used all the strength he possibly possessed and managed to push Serena out of the way. He never stood a chance, the car was going to far and right before Serena's eyes she watched her brother die. Sammy was killed by a drunk driver. Ever since then Serena had joined many different groups across Florida in the fight against alcohol. She would share her stories with others often helping people change their paths in life by getting them to give up drinking. Serena had a very powerful soul and was ready to sacrifice herself for her friends should anything happen. She was a sight easy on the eyes was a line most guys used among themselves. She was now a tall slender beauty and her body had taken on curves so voluptuous that there wasn't a woman who didn't envy her for them. Her hair was as golden as the sun reflecting the light given from it. Her eyes were liquid blue that burned with desire to have someone to love. You see, ever since her brother's death, Serena began to withdraw from others. Only her friends were able to get through to her after several months. She still went to parties and functions, but she would never interact as much. After a while, guys began to give up on her and started to look elsewhere. Several years passed and she began to get over her dilemma but her reputation had already changed. Guys didn't go to her anymore and other girls (except for her friends) were glad. Serena began to give up hope on them and decided that she could wait. Now that she was moving she realized that she would have another chance. But Serena didn't know just what she was in store for!!  
  
After the graduation, Serena's friends along with Serena's parents drove Serena to the airport. Serena's flight was scheduled to leave in an hour. Upon arriving, her friends and her began hugging and crying.  
  
" Oh Serena! I wish you didn't' have to leave us so soon! Make sure you don't forget us!" wailed Lita.  
  
" Yes I know! You shouldn't have left for another year oh so! It's going to be so hard without you!" cried Amy.  
  
" Meatball Head, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for anything I've ever said to you that offended you!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
" Just know that we love you Serena! We are all proud of you and what you have become! We wish you the best of luck in Hawaii! Oh!! Remember to write about all the cute guys!" said a very sad Mina.  
  
" Oh guys! I could never forget any of you! We've been through so much and we've done everything together! You guys were always there for me, and even when I pushed you away, you guys never gave up on me! It's because of you I am where I am today! I'm sorry is I ever saddened any of you or if I've ever hurt any of your feelings! Just know that I love you guys dearly and that I will always keep in touch! Just promise you guys will do the same! Keep me posted on what's happening in your lives!" Serena said.  
  
" Serena!! Of course we will! We love you!!!" chorused her friends.  
  
Serena turned towards her mom and dad and could do nothing but stare. All her life they had been there to help her and guide her. Now, she was to leave them and go on her own. It was now that the impact of what she was doing hit her. It hit her hard! Serena broke down in tears and threw herself at the mercy of her parents hugging them as if there was no tomorrow. Serena could do nothing more than choke out her goodbyes.  
  
" Mom, dad. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you! I'm sorry for the times I ran the credit card bill so high I caused your blood pressure to rise a few points. But I love you guys with all my hearts and now I'm scared to leave. I don't know if I'll make it in the world without you guys by my side. I love you mom! I love you dad!"   
  
" Serena honey! You know your father and I want nothing but the best for you and you will always have our support behind you one hundred percent! We have faith in you and if you ever come across an obstacle that you don't think you can make, just give us a call and we will always be there to guide you."  
  
" Your mother is right Serena. Darling we love you and never doubt that. You're the only one we have now and we want you to be happy more than anything else at this point. Make us proud! All of us! I know Sammy is watching us right know and I'm sure he would be saying the same thing if he was present. If you ever need anything be it money or just to talk, don't hesitate to give us a call! We will always be there to answer!"  
  
  
"Last call for flight 101 heading for Hawaii! We will be deporting in approximately five minutes!" (AN: So sue me, I don't' really know exactly what they say but you're more than welcome to tell me!) With that in mind, they all watched Serena hand her ticket to a flight attendant. As she began walking, ready to board, her father called out her name forgetting to tell her the most important thing of all! "Serena!" At the sound of her name, she turned around. " I forgot to tell you to watch out for the guys! Don't' think you're allowed to get a boyfriend just because we won't be there! I have a few spies working for me there and they are going to keep me posted upon your arrival! So don't get any ideas!" Everyone around who heard groaned at this and had a sweat drop appear on the back of their head. 'Poor Serena' was what came to their minds. As for Serena, she just nodded turned around and walked towards the plane with one single thought running through her mind, 'That's what you think! he he!'   
  
When everyone was seated inside the plane, Serena of course was seated in the first class section, the announcer came on and told everyone to please buckle their seatbelts for they will be taking off within the next several minutes. Serena always being one to listen to instructions, did as she was told, laid back in her seat, and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. Serena was a seasoned traveler so she was used to the changes in altitudes by now. Once in air, Serena decided to take a nap (and boy was her nap going to be long).   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for the prologue! The story will start to get better after this. This was basically an introduction to her friends and Serena. Her friends may appear in the later chapters, but I haven't decided on that yet. I hope you guys liked it so far! Remember, *REVIEW*!!!!! That's what keeps us writers writing!! lol!! That's all for now but expect another chapter shortly! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Of Love and War  
Chapter 2  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's POV  
  
" Everyone please return to your seats, we will be arriving in 5 minutes. Make sure to fasten your seatbelts!" At the sound of the announcement, Serena began to stir. 'That nap was just what I needed...hmmm... what was the name of the guy that was supposed to meet me at the gate? Was it Jade? No that's not it...Jean, Jadit, Jad, I got it! Jadeite! That's it! Well, I hope he's waiting for me, I sure as hell am not going to be able to find that army base by myself, and most likely, no access.'   
  
  
Jadeite's POV  
  
" Flight 101 if now landing." 'Okay, only 2 more minutes until I meet her! I hope she's not some old hag in dire need of an attitude adjustment, boy would that be a pity. Especially with most of the guys at the base never having seen a girl in the last 5 years except at socials. *groan* That sounded so pathetic; at least I got to get out today. Hmm... the plane has just pulled to a stop, she should be getting down any minute now, guess I better hold up this sign.'  
  
  
Serena's POV  
  
" I guess this it!" 'Maybe I should just get my luggage first that way we can get out of the airport faster? Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea. Just in case I think I better ask one of these passengers if they can relay a message. Wouldn't want to be left stranded in an airport, now would I? Hmm... she looks like a nice girl...  
" Excuse me miss?"  
" Yes?"  
" Do you think you could do me a favor? You see, I have someone waiting outside for me,   
and I'm just going to go get my baggage and then meet him at the gate, do you think you   
  
" Sure I guess, doesn't seem to hard, but how will I recognize him?"  
" Whoops, guess you'd need to know that! He's holding a sign that says Serena Tsukino.   
Oh, his name should be Jadeite! Thanks, bye!"  
" What a strange girl..."  
It was a matter of seconds before Serena was out of sight, hurrying through the massive crowd of people in a quest to reach the baggage pick-up area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jadeite's POV  
  
"Where is that girl? She should be here by now! I feel so strange just standing here holding up this sign.   
"Umm... excuse me, are you Jadeite?"  
' Hubba hubba! What a stroke of luck, this girl is gorgeous!' " Yes, are you Serena?"  
" No, I'm just relaying a message for her, she told me to tell you she's just going to go   
retrieve her luggage and she'll meet you here in a few minutes."  
'Damn! Oh well, it was to good to be true!' " Okay, thanks."  
' I guess she must not only be an old hag, but a female who believes all males are chauvinistic pigs and a member of the women's lib reformation"  
  
30 minutes later...........  
  
'Damn! How long doe sit take to pick u several pieces of luggage! Well, I'm not going to   
stand here waiting like an idiot! I'm going to go find her myself!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's POV  
  
'Wow this airport sure is crowded! I hope I haven't kept him waiting to long! He must be thinking I stood him up! Poor guy!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jadeite's POV  
  
' I can't believe this! I'm sent to a simple job and I screw it up! I get stood up my some old hag and hang around like some mindless idiot holding up a sign.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's POV  
  
Both beings walked aimlessly through the crowd their wandering minds elsewhere. As they continued on their way to their destination, they were met with an unexpected collision... with each other. Luggage flew everywhere and the two landed among the heap entangled with one another.  
  
" Hey watch it!"  
" Why don't you, you-you-you are cute! Helllooo! My names Jadeite! And may I ask what   
your name is, beautiful?  
" Uh, the least you could do is say your sorry and help me pick up this mess! Wait! Did   
you say your name is Jadeite??"  
" Oh sorry about that! Yes it is, why?"  
" My name's Serena Tsukino! Pleased to meet you! Even though this wasn't quite the way   
imagined we'd meet."  
  
' Wow! She's beautiful! Definitely doesn't fit the description of an old hag! Look at those legs! That body! She's just plain gorgeous. Come to think of it, that blonde hair and blue eyes fits the description of Darien's taste in women... I feel a matchmaking theme about to occur... he he! This may just turn out to be a great summer!'  
  
With every settled, they set out on their way, chatting and getting aquaintanced with one another. A few hours had passed when they reached the base. Serena got a bit jittery as this would be a chance to prove herself and she wanted it to be absolutely perfect. It was a matter of minutes before Jadeite gained access as he was well known and they entered the base. To Serena they held her future, her present, and her past. This was more a mission than a job, here she would prove just who she was and set a name for herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Sorry I took so long... but anyways, here you go! Oh, please give me a break, IÕve never been to a military base, so I dunno how it would work. bare with me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping out of the car into the welcoming sunlight, Serena became immediately aware of her surroundings. Scoping ou tthe area she caught the all-to-familiar stares of the lust hungry males. ÔSome things never changeÕ thought Serena. Walking closely behind Jadeite, they walked towards the main office in which Serena would need to register. Jadeite left her by th efrotn door and went back to the car to retrieve her luggage and deposit it in her room.  
  
ÒHi, IÕm Serena Tsukino. I was told that this is where I needed to register.Ó explaining herself to the secretary in charge of the registration office.  
  
Ò Ah yes, weÕve been expecting you, and I must say your father was a terrific man and you bare strong resemblance to him. By the way, my name is Linda.Ó replying in such a sincere manner that Serena immediately took a liking to her. Afterall, no on eever gave her compliments like that.  
  
Shaking LindaÕs outstretched hand, she was then shown documents requiring her signature. Completing the lengthy and exhausting registration, she was told lunch was now being served and then her first class was to begin.  
  
Walking outside, Serena bumped into Jadeite. ÒEep! You scared me!Ó jumping back in suprise while gripping her heart in shock. Ò Oh, he he, sorry I was just desperate to show you your room and go get myself some grub!Ó Laughing at his antics, Serena allowed him to lead the way to her quaters, where upon she was met with quite a suprise.  
  
Ò Um.. Jadeite... I have a question...Ó  
  
ÒYes Serena?Ó  
  
Ò Well, the double bunk bed doesntÕ bother me, but.. what does is the fact the there are MALE clothes in the same room IÕve been told to sleep in! Please do explain that!Ó  
  
Ò Oh well, hehe,Ó stopping to rub the beaads of sweat that was beginning to form on his forehead in nervousness, Jadeite tried to phrase his words in the least frightening way, Ò You see, your arrival was scheduled so soon that we didntÕ have time to assemble a seperate quater for you to sleep in so we decided to pair you up with our most trusted soldier in the service.Ó  
  
Ò I donÕt know if I can do this. But IÕll try.Ó Calming herself down, Serena had all her heart and mind in fleeing this place. She didnÕt know if she could trust another man in the SAME room as her to just want to be ÔfriendsÕ. However, her stubborn pride would not let her back down as she wanted to prove herself worthy to her father. Settling all her stuff down, she turned to Jadeite. ÒSo, where do we go next?Ó  
  
Jadeite, to say the least, was suprised by her reaction. She took the news so calmly that he was almost scared to speak in case Serena woul dchange her mind. Decided that five minutes of staring and gaping at her was sufficiently enough time to have ruined her image of him as a mature individual, not to mention the fact that she was now laughing at him, he decided to speak. ÒUm... letÕs go eat!Ó only one thought was heard flying through JadeiteÕs head as the sudden urge to bang his head against a wall overtook him: ÔSmooth Jadeite, real smooth...Õ   
  
As they entered the mess hall, all conversations halted. All eyes turned towards Jadeite, or rather the girl standing besides him. Not knowing what else to do, Serena raised her hand in a friendly salutaion accompanied by her voice, ÒHi!Ó A few catcalls soon let the noise level return to normal, however the topics had now changed. One way or another they all seemed to be focused on th emysteriously enchanting blonde.   
  
Guiding her to a nearby table, Jadeite began introducing her to a few of his friends,ÓSerena IÕd like you to meet some friends of mine, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malachite. Guys, this is Serena, sheÕs the newly recruited music teacher.Ó Serena preceded to shake hands with them accepting their warm welcomings.   
  
ÒHey guys, whereÕs Darien?Ó jadeite asked the group facing him.  
ÒOh, you know that workaholic, heÕs off somewhere making sure the equipment in order or something of the sort.Ó Malachite replied.  
  
Lunch was perhap the most enjoyable time Serena had had since her arrival there. The conversations reminded her of her friends back home. ÔThey would all love to be here right now if they knew about these guys!Õ thought Serena.  
  
After lunch, they all decided to escort Serena to her music hall and in turn take one of her classes. Upon entering her classes she found the room packed wall-to-wall, literally! Mumbling to herself Serena stared amusingly at the scene displayed before her. ÒWord sure gets spread fast around here.Ó Taking her stand at the podiun in the front of the room, Serena began to address the class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read the prologue to my new story, BOUNTY HUNTERS, tell me what you think, now on with the story...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ÒHello guys, my name is Serena Tsukino, I am your new music teacher. Might I say I am quite overwhelmed by all of you guys! I never new so many of you showed art appreciation.Ó Sighs at her melodious voice could be heard all throughou the room. Giggling, she continued her introductory speech. Ò Here you will all be learning the different forms of music in instruments and voice. You will all be singing at a concert that is planned to take place at the end of the year.Ó Groans were heard from everyone. ÒI suggest that if you would prefer not to take place in this, you leave now. Anyways, just to show you an example of what youÕll be learning I prepared a little piece to sing to you guys. Settling herself on the seat of the piano, she began to sing Elton JohnÕs ÔTake a Look at Me NowÕ, (I do not own the song) and boy where those guys looking. An hour later after the class had begun, it ended. Everyone left mesmerized by her talent and beauty. She reminded them of a siren.  
  
Bidding her newly made friends, Serena began walking back to her room, deciding on taking a shower.  
  
Looking at her disappearing back, Nephlite turned towards Jadeite, ÒShit Jadeite! SheÕs hot! Darien shouldÕve come! I hope she has friends as hot as her! and mmph.....Ó Nephllite was greeted by a sock in his mouth, courtesy of the arriving Darien.  
ÒThanks Darien, his babbling was getting on all our nerves.Ó replied Zoicite.  
Ò No problem, now whatÕs this I hear about a hot girl?Ó  
Ò Oh sheÕs the new music teacher! You gotta meet her man! SheÕs like a siren! Beautiful body, awesome voice, sweet personality, every manÕs dream!Ó Jadeite replied,Ó In fact, you just missed her. She left heading to her room a few minutes ago.Ó  
Ò Oh, too bad, maybe IÕll see her some other time, anyways, IÕm gonna go take a shower. See you later guys.Ó  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DarienÕs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a day! IÕve never been so tired. I cantÕ wait to take a shower and get this grime of me. Entering his room, he failed to notice the scattered luggage throughout the room and headed straight to the bathroom, pausing slightly as he heard the sound of water runniing. ÔThatÕs strange, I though they watched the jets on Wednesday, not Monday.Õ Disregarding the thought, he disposed o fhis clothes, tossing it onto his bed. Opening the door, he was unprepared for what greeted him........... and so was she.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AuthorÕs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked out of their site, Jadeite suddenly remmebered a VERY important detail! ÒOh SHIT! I fogot to tell him that he and Ser......Ó his sentence was cut short as a shriek was heard all thorughout the base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, thatÕs where IÕm going to end the story... Review, review, and review if you like it! Please do check ou tmy other stories. 


End file.
